Narikaton and Darnussia
The United Kingdom of Narikaton and Darnussia is the successor state of the Republic of Darnussia. History Beginning of a Civilization The first people that settled in the area now known as Narikaton and Darnussia consisted of many different ethnic groups. The most dominant ethnic group at the time was the Qedarite peoples who ruled mainly from the Island of Narikaton. They followed an offshoot of Yeudism. In the years of 550-564 BCE there was a mass emigration of Qedarites leaving Darnussia via sailboats, sailing to modern day Beiteynu. Thereafter, few Qedarites remained, where they had established communities and deep roots. after the War of Succession|link=http://particracy.wikia.com/wiki/File:NarikatoniteWar.jpg]]In other parts of Darnussia, small city states, colonies, and baronies emerged during this era; while their local power waxed and waned, most paid tribute to one or more of the Narikatonite states, due to their power; particularly over the seas on which all of Darnussia has long depended on as a food source. By 715, the War of Narikatonite Succession erupted, mainly on Narikaton Island, between several different men who wanted to be crowned King of the entire island of Narikaton; in the end Darntus the Flying was crowned King of the Darnussians. Within a few years, he had unified most of what is now modern-Day Darnussia, after engaging in wars of conquest and occasional diplomatic success during the Unification War of Darnussia. King Darntus I named this newly conquered country and countrymen Darnussians after himself. Kingdom of Darnussia (780 - 1966) :Main article: Kingdom of Darnussia Once King Darntus I was crowned King, according to legend, he rewarded every Darnussian man a cow and every Darnussian women with a Chicken. These reforms were well received by the public and King Darntus maintained high morale everywhere, according to legend. King Darntus II was widely known to be the opposite of his father, he ruled with an iron fist and his many reform policies failed. Darntus II, in a last attempt to recharge his splintering Kingdom enslaved the remaining Qedarite population, who by then had become a minority even on Narikaton. Darntus II ruled for 23 years; after his death, the Kingdom of Darnussia would be ruled by different Kings of different noble families for many decades to come. The last absolute monarch of Darnussia was King Cecil I, who declared a secular state in 1966, which resulted in the fall of the monarchy. After Cecil's death, Darntus XIII (so-called although he was never actually crowned) successfully transitioned Darnussia into a Republic, the Most Serene Republic of Darnussia, and declared that it would be headed by the Secretary General. Initially, the Secretary General was a joint appointee of the Nobility and the Church, but it became a directly elected position by 2050. Early modern era (2124 - 2138) :Main articles: Lusitânia and Deltarian Protectorate of Darnussia In 2124 the government of Beiteynu declared war upon Darnussia, as they claimed that Darnussia was stockpiling weapons of mass destruction. They also claimed that the Qedarite population living in Darnussia were being oppressed. An eventual stalemate occurred between the Darnussian forces and the Beitenyuanse forces with neither side obtaining victory. By 2256, the Most Serene Republic was in deep trouble, due to internal corruption and a severe economic downturn. So began the Lusitânian period in Darnussian history. Dom Duarte II, the so-called Reino da Lusitânia, took control of the nation, ruling for two decades as the nominal King (although in practice, he had to defer to the legislature for most functions), claiming descent from Darntus XIII's line. In 2276, Parliament deposed the King, forcing new elections for the position of President, and forming the República da Lusitânia. |link=http://particracy.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sebastian.jpg]]In 2317, the Republic of Lusitania was overthrown after a surprise invasion from Deltaria. Sebastian I was made Czar by the Deltarians, and the former legislature was deposed. The government was moved from its ancient capital of Merenbürg to the industrial port city of Red Stad, which had long been the economic engine of the nation. The ruling Deltarians were unpopular, and as a result, sparked the Revolution of 2323. This ended in failure after Red Stad was hit by a nuclear weapon when Deltarians decided they could no longer hold the city. The Deltarians "temporarily" moved their capitol to nearby Doressa. The rulers of Darnussia, Deltársky Kuklaci, finally left the country in 2338. This was the first stage of independence. Still under occupation, Darnussia became free from Imperial Parties, and in February 2351, the Occupational Government voted to leave the country. Finally, independence was gained with the 2350 Revolution Middle modern era (2351 - 3400) The Darnussian Democratic Republic was established. The country however soon entered a less stable period, because of rise of Darnussian and Narikatonite nationalism, Communism and Fascism. Severe speratism was followed by 3033 Darnussian Uprising, Darnussia-Keymon War and Narik Wars. Eventually the country got reunited under the Imperial Commonwealth, after Monarchist took over. Modern era (3400 - 4100) The Imperial Commonwealth has eventually collapsed into the gemeinwesen/gemenebest of Narikaton and Darnussia which was a republic. The Republic was quite stable, but during its last years it often switched between a monarchy, right-wing military junta and a republic.thumb|left|226px|Flag of the Gemeinwesen|link=http://particracy.wikia.com/wiki/File:Generic_Darnussian_flag.png%E2%80%8EThe Imperial Federal Republic of Narikaton and Darnussia (Dundorfian: Imperiale Bundesrepublik von Narikaton und Darnussia, Darnus: Imperiale Bondsrepubliek van Narikaton en Darnussia.) followed the short lived "Großkönigreich Narikaton und Darnussia" (Luthori: "Greatkingdom Narikaton and Darnussia") which was heavily influenced by Right-Wing extremists and Ultra-Monarchists lead by the Iron Ring. The returning Imperial Demokraten and The Englehart Party defeated the Extremists in the next election and refounded the Republic in 4075. The new republic was instable and eventually turned into a right-wing fascist dictatorship headed by a monarch (M. Thaller).thumb|left|226px|Flag of the short lived dictatorship|link=http://particracy.wikia.com/wiki/File:IronRingRep_small.pngThe Dictatorship collapsed and the Republic was reestablished. Dawn of a new Era (4100-4209) With the Thallers established as a noble family in the 4000's the population was highly supportive towards them and elected parties that supported a Monarchy of the "Von-Thallers" How stable the monarchy was and how the laws of the country worked were dependent on the Thaller sitting on the throne as well as the parties which were in power of the parliament. In 4209, the Conservative Party ended the monarchy when it made changes to the constitution, creating the Republic. The Republic of Instability (4209-4260) After the constitutional change once again the country went from Republic to monarchy, this time is mostly known for its time to pay the sins against the people the former fascist and highly authoritarian policies pained. The republic reconciliated with the now too republican ruled Luthori. Internal politics were dominated by liberal-conservative values and a never seen peek of socialism. In the end after a nationalist resurgence the republic was in chaos. Resulting in the formation of a cultural union of the now Nariko-Darnussian United Kingdom of Narikaton and Darnussia. Ethnicities and Religion After a grim period of genocide and opression the United Kingdoms main goal is to find everlasting peace between its inhabitant cultures and religions. Ethnicities: 100% Narikato-Darnussian * Narikatonite (Dundorfian/German) 85% * Darnussians (Dutch-German Mixture) 15% Religions: * 68% Hosianism (Christianity) * 26% Irreligious * 4% Yeudism (Judaism) * 2% Other